


Frustration

by subito



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/pseuds/subito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written over a year ago for the prompt: <i>some dub-con involving Dara</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

"Drinks?" Ed asks after the recording and everyone agrees. It's been a good show and they've had to shoot some scenes multiple times because there was always someone cracking up about something. The pub is loud and full of people when they get there and it isn't getting any emptier as they approach closing time. "Maybe someone died and they're all looking for comfort sex", Ed suggests as they are about to take their leave. Frankie laughs and takes an extra look around the room that makes Hugh and Russell laugh even harder. Dara isn't laughing through because Ed's still looking at him with those suggestive eyes that make it really hard to think or do something like laugh at a joke. "How many have you had?" asks David from the right. "Er...." He doesn't know really. Usually he tries not to get too drunk, especially when Ed is around and they are in company of other people because then it's easier to surpress all those feelings. Like wanting to ruffle Ed's hair when he' being silly or leaning into him, pretending to having to tell Ed something because the music is so loud but actually trying to smell him right under his ear where the skin is really soft and the smell of cigarretes isn't that strong somehow. Or the urge to kiss Ed and take his trousers off....

But today is different. Today he doesn't want to pretend, is sick of having to hide how Ed makes him feel. Because, honestly, it's starting to eat him up and he can't have that. So tonight he decided not to hold back. On drinks and everything else that might happen. Ed's next words only seem to confirm that "You've had a bit much, eh. I'm still crashing at yours though, aren't I?", he says swinging his arm around Dara. "Sure...". But he isn't sure, really. He's scared and tired but also not tired because Ed's hair is partly in his face and he can feel his hand around his shoulders and it's starting to get really hot all of a sudden. Dara leaps for the door and, hearing someone starting an anecdote about vomit, he is relieved that none of them has noticed anything. He'll rather have them taking the piss out of him for being too drunk than for being hopelessly in love with one of his best friends.

The door opens behind him, the noise of the pub making his ears hurt.

"You sure you're ok?", Ed asks, "I could still get a room somewhere if you're not feeling well."

Somehow, that makes Dara angry. He has no idea where that anger comes from but when his thoughts scream "Don't you dare leave me alone now, it's mostly your fault alltogether", some part of him realises that it's probably a lot more than just anger.

"It's alright, just needed some fresh air.", he says instead and Ed nods. They say goodnight to everyone else and then head for Dara's flat, which is only a few streets away from the pub.

\---

Like so many times before, they end up on Dara's couch. Too tired to maintain a conversation, Ed puts on one of those random DVD's that are lying around while Dara uses the bathroom. It's a documentary but to Ed it doesn't matter what it's about, wouldn't matter if it was a cartoon or some movie. All he wants is to sit on Dara's couch and enjoy gradually falling asleep. Just as his eyes close, Dara sits next to him and Ed is tipping over due to the force of the couch's bent surface, which makes Dara think that maybe they actually both are planets. He tries to communicate his thought to Ed but only gets some mumbling about "Futurama" out of him as the other man's curling up in Dara's lap. Dara takes a deep breath. Unlike Ed he's not sleepy at all. When he thinks about it he is not only not sleepy but fully awake. And horny. Because Ed has been flirting with him all day, as always, and now he's there with his head so dangerously close to certain areas that he's already half hard.

Usually, Dara drifts off to sleep as well or just gets up and sleeps in his own bed, covering Ed with a blanket. His not doing either of that tonight should've made him think but thinking wasn't a strong quality in his state. All he could was feel: The weight of Ed's head in his lap, the light tickling sensation of the curls against his arm, the calm rising of a sleeping body and Ed's hand with bent fingers that dug slightly into the cloth of his pants, which soon was all he could focus on.

A few minutes later Dara finds himself stroking Ed's back. Maybe to soothe himself but also because the shirt had ridden up and revealed some white flesh above the jeans and briefs. Soon his fingers surpass that area and concentrate on Ed's firm bottom, which causes a confused reaction. "Wha..whadya doin?" Ed asks sleepily. At first Dara wants to quickly withdraw his hand but then that voice from earlier that night kicks in again, conjuring those feelings of want and frustration. His other hand finds the mess of curls and gets a good grip. As he forces the head to turn enough to look him in the eye, the hand on Ed's bottom slips into the jeans and also past the briefs, until it comes to rest on hot skin and curves.

Unable to say anything Ed just looks at Dara with what could be interpreted as some kind of shock. The fingers on his arse are exploring everything they find: The texture of the soft skin, the outline of muscles and the depth... Dara finds his hand to be too big to move around in there and forces Ed to lie on his back. As he opens Ed's jeans he is surprised to find the outline of a hard cock. He almost laughs then but doesn't and just looks at Ed while he starts to stroke him.

"You..you have no... right" Ed's voice comes from below, almost a whisper and a mix of fear but also a hint of pleasure. That's enough to tick Dara off.

"I don't? Well, I think I have every right! Because you've been fucking teasing me for years! All that flirting and promises that hung in the air... But all I ever got were little touches when you would pretend wanting to tickle me and hugs and all that stuff. Don't you tell me I have no right. Because as I see it...", he pauses and looks directly into Eds eyes whilst continuing to stroke his cock, "As I see it, you kinda brought this unto yourself."

Ed's desperate for a reply but all he manages is a muffled moan. He had never seen Dara like this. Sure, he was occasionally pissed about something but that mostly disolved into some kind of mockery rant. Now he seemed genuinely angry and Ed was scared. "I..." he tries again but can't really think because there is a hand on his cock that slowly brings him close to coming.

"Don't start, Ed. Don't." Dara hisses "How could you've been so fucking oblivious, huh? Do you have any idea what it feels like to want something so bad but at the same time knowing it will never happen? Because at first I thought you'd act on it. What a fool I've been. It's been years, Ed, years! And you have never done anything. Do you have any idea how that feels?" He tightens his grip on Ed's hair and pulls his face close to his own, causing Ed to let out a scream. "That's right. It fucking hurts!"

Part of Ed wants to scream at Dara to stop, wants to talk to him about everything and try to explain. He isn't enjoying this at all, regardless of what his cock indicates. There are no joyous feelings, no real ecstasy. Just a moving hand on his cock that knows too well what it is doing. He can't control his reaction to that sensation and when he comes, hot liquid over a big hand and blue cushions, he is relieved that it is over. With closed eyes he feels Dara untangling his hand from his hair, feels him standing up and putting his head on a pillow. The last thing he feels is a blanket pulled over him, then he's out.

When he awakes he can't remember why he fell asleep that fast. Doesn't know why he hadn't punched Dara. In the nose. Really hard.

He stares into the bathroom mirror for a good eternity before he goes upstairs to Dara's bedroom.

\---

When Dara wakes up all he feels is that pain behind his eyes that must mean that he's had way too much to drink last night. Then snippets of last night appear and the pain behind his eyes becomes a tight feeling in his chest. Did he really do what those memories suggest? Fuck, fuck, fuck! That's his life gone. How will he ever be able to...

"Dara", interupts Ed's voice from across the room.

Dara stares at him in shock. "Why are.. you are .. here. and I'm.. ", his expression now also mixed with confusion.

"Dara, listen to me!" Ed's voice isn't harsh but very controlled, without any emotion to be detected. He takes a deep breath "I don't know what made you do the things you said and did last night. But...You didn't have to do that, you know, all I needed to actually act on those years of promises was a sign. But you never said a word."

Dara wants to say something but Ed raises his hand and Dara goes silent. He still isn't able to read the expression on Ed's face.

"That being said: I will leave now. I don't want you to call me, send me messages or anything else. I need a few weeks to think and when I want to talk to you again I will. We will talk about last night... and the future. Until then you leave me in peace. Understood?"

Dara nods but doesn't meet Ed's eyes. He is still staring at the pillow from his couch when he hears Ed's footsteps on the stairs and the door on his way out, but all he sees is a cloud of blurry blue, which never goes away in the weeks to follow.


End file.
